Blazer Lifeguard
|wheeltype = Off-Road |flags = }} |modelsets = LIFEGUARD_QUAD |modelname = blazer2 |handlingname = BLAZER2 |textlabelname = BLAZER2 |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_F_Y_Baywatch_01 S_M_Y_Baywatch_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 90% White Plate 2 - 10% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Nagasaki Blazer Lifeguard is a rescue-oriented ATV which appears in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The ATV is based on the Honda Fourtrax 250. It differs from the ordinary Blazer, as it has an utilitarian design and has been modified for rescue use; It features a small flotation device mounted on the front rack and a first aid box attached to the rear cargo rack. However, these features are strictly decorative and cannot be used by the player, nor cannot be detached from the same. As the name implies, it is strictly used by the Los Santos Lifeguard and only spawns in a red livery with "Lifeguard" markings in yellow and smaller "Rescue" markings in white. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Like its generic counterpart, the ATV has good acceleration and good top speed; and features traction tires and shock absorbers which make it an excellent choice for off-roading. However, it seems to have a slightly lower top speed and slightly higher mass, likely due to its equipment and the general body. Its durability is considerably better than its civilian counterpart, making it better at defending bullets from its engine, however, the rider is still vulnerable, as well as its tires. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Blazer Lifeguard cannot be modified in Grand Theft Auto V. However, it can in Online, although with basic options. The underlying primary color can be changed, although the red livery stays in place and may be affected by the coloration (i.e. dark colors may turn the livery into dark shades of red). Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' NagasakiBlazerLifeguard-Front-GTAV.png|Blazer Lifeguard in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Lifeguard_GTAVe_Vespucci_Watchtower_with_Blazer.jpg|A Blazer Lifeguard parked next to a lifeguard stand. BlazerLifeguard-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Blazer Lifeguard on Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' BlazerLifeguard-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Blazer Lifeguard on Warstock Cache & Carry. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' & Online *Can be found at the Del Perro Beach being driven by lifeguards. *Can be parked next to lifeguard stands on the beach. *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $62,000 as part of the GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist in GTA Online. Trivia General *The Lifeguard Blazer resembles the Quad from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *Even if the front light is obstructed by the flotation device, it can clearly illuminate the road. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *When the player adds the Lifeguard Blazer to their garage, the vehicle will not have an image like other vehicles when the player taps the down button on the D-pad for console controllers. Usually, an image of the vehicle's company will show next to the vehicles stats, but instead, it will show an image containing the text "img:" and have striped colors in the background, behind the text. **This has since been fixed and a proper image now appears which identifies it as 'Nagasaki Blazer Lifeguard'. See Also *Blazer - Base model. *Lifeguard - Another lifeguard vehicle. *Frogger - A helicopter which one of its variants is scripted to act as a lifeguard vehicle. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:ATVs Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki